


A Dangerous Dance

by Mgn1000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apprentice Harry Potter, Gen, Manipulation, Mentor/Protégé, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Gellert Grindelwald, Relationship between Grindelwald and Hadrian is purely platonic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgn1000/pseuds/Mgn1000
Summary: "He had been prepared to deal with Hadrian. Eager, even, to have a new challenge.But he was definitely not ready to face one of the most powerful and influential people in the wizarding world. Warning bells and red alarms were sounding in his head and screaming at him to get out. It was a weird feeling, considering that it was usually Tom who made others feel wary of him. Carefully looking at Grindelwald, who was less than 3 feet away from him, he couldn’t help but feel like he was in the territory and presence of a much bigger, much tougher predator. It brought up feelings from his past- from the orphanage. Back when he was weak. He did not like the sudden resurfaced sensation and he swallowed the ball of resentment."At the annual Malfoy Yule Banquet, the most powerful figure in Europe, Lord Grindelwald, shows up- with his young protégé, and sole heir, Hadrian Potter. Knowing that becoming acquainted with a person as influential as Hadrian Potter would ensure that numerous opportunities would open up for Tom and his goals, he tries to maneuver the other boy to his benefit. But who is really leading who here?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Dangerous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! This is my first writing, so please don't be afraid to tell me what I can improve on, or if they're any mistakes! I'm sure there are hundreds haha. This will probably just be a one shot. Hope you enjoy :)

Malfoy Manor was, he had to admit, stunning, with its Yule decorations and the Malfoy family colors of black, silver, and green adorning the ballroom they were in. Being surrounded by various politicians and famous leaders from around the world, you would think that the company would be engaging, but to Tom’s great disappointment, that was not the case. He often found their incessant verbose tiresome and tedious. He made sure he was on good accounts with most people, but after a particularly taxing conversation with someone trying to speak to him that the rights of _ muggles were  _ important, he had to take a break and compose himself. 

He was sipping a drink that he had gotten from one of the floating platters, and was just about to get back into things, when he noticed that most discussions around him were flowing to a stop and that there was a general lull in conversations. 

“That’s Hadrian Potter,” Abraxas whispered in his ear from next to him, “the protégé and heir of Grindelwald.” He tilted his head towards the entrance of the ballroom. His curiosity peaked, Tom discreetly looked towards the french doors that led into the ballroom. He observed a tall figure wearing a thick, fur coat with a gruff expression on his face, with his right hand gripping the shoulder of a black haired person next to him. 

Tom let his eyes wander to the right, now looking at the smaller figure at Grindelwald’s side. He noticed that the person had an average build that could be seen once his heavy coat was taken off. He seemed to be interested in whatever his mentor was speaking about to the man greeting them. Grindelwald apparently noticed as well and glanced down, realizing how closely the figure next to him was paying attention to his conversation. He leaned down and said something in his protege’s ear and, with reluctant steps, the shorter male walked away. Tom smirked at the disgruntled expression that he saw on the boy’s face as he walked away. 

This could be an interesting investment, he thought. Having Lord Grindelwald’s apprentice as an acquaintance? It would open many doors for him and his future goals. His mind explored the possible options and ultimately decided that yes, he would go forward with his plan to create a rapport with this boy. Being a 6th year at Hogwarts, he had enough practice to know how to manipulate people with his charms. A little flash with his dark blue eyes with some tactical, well placed compliments works every time with the students- and the teachers. 

He regarded the figure shuffling around a couple of yards away from him, taking note of how uncomfortable he seemed when outside of Lord Grindelwald’s vicinity. Numerous people would come up to him and seem to grovel when having a conversation with him, making him close up and act distant towards them. Tom mentally noted to talk to him like he would a peer. 

He was definitely shorter than Tom, but was of average stature. As Tom had observed before, he had a jumble of short black hair and, surprisingly, he wore no flashy garments or an excessive amount of embellishment on his robes to show off his wealth. Probably the humble and modest sort, Tom deduced. 

Now, Tom had heard rumors about the famous student that Grindelwald had decided to take on himself- he’d be an idiot not to take notice- but he’d never thought he’d get the chance to interact with the boy. If Tom wanted to be completely honest with himself, he would say that he was a tad envious of the fact that it wasn’t  _ him  _ who was chosen. He had the mind, the skill, and the ambition that are required to be great. So subtly studying the boy in front of him, he couldn’t see why this specific boy was chosen to be taken as Lord Grindelwald's apprentice. 

After observing for a sufficient amount of time and having decided that this was the optimal time to strike, he slowly made up the distance between them, until Tom was standing slightly to the side of the heir. 

“Hello, I’m Tom. I’m in year six at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He introduced himself with a charming smile, making sure that his dimples were showing. He held out his hand to shake. When the boy turned slightly to get a full view of who was talking to him, Tom had to stifle his surprise as bright emerald eyes focused on him. He had seen Hadrian’s rare appearance in the newspapers before, but looking at the brilliant orbs in front of him, he couldn’t help but be in disbelief at how he hadn’t noticed just how bright they were. 

His attention was snapped back when he felt a warm hand grip his own outstretched hand. 

“Hello, I’m Hadrian Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said with a polite smile and with the barest hint of a German accent. It was the only thing that gave away that he wasn’t a native Englishman. He responded as if he’s had to say the greeting a thousand times before- which he probably had. Well then, Tom would just have to show him that this meeting would be memorable among the thousands of others.

“Are you the heir of Lord Delphius? You both have very similar features” Hadrian inquired, staring at him with minimal interest in his vivid eyes. Surprised that Hadrian would take the initiative to lead the conversation, as it did not follow the character that Tom had observed in the minutes before, he pushed the shred of doubt out of his mind. 

“No, I’m afraid that I’m just a halfblood. My last name is Riddle,” Tom had to restrain himself from sneering out his last name and made sure that there was no strain in his smile, “I’m here with my close friend Abraxas, the scion of Lord Malfoy. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me, as I’ve been staying here as the Malfoy family’s guest during winter break this year.” 

Tom caught the hint of surprise in Hadrian’s eyes when he stated that he was a halfblood. He didn’t miss his striking green eyes roaming over Tom’s aristocratic face doubtfully, observing his seemingly “pureblood” features. 

“Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll be sure to ask if I need anything.” He replied with a dismissing note in his tone. Tom gave an inviting smile and opened his mouth to say something else- when, irritatingly, someone came up from behind Hadrian and grabbed his attention away from Tom. 

“Ahhh, mein lieber Schützling.  _ (“Ahhh, my dear  _ protégé _ ”) _ How is everything going? Is everything to your liking?” Grindelwald inquired with a sharp grin. Hadrian gave a small, yet genuine smile as he saw the person who, quite rudely, interceded in his conversation. He rolled his eyes at the German words and replied. 

“Ja, alles ist gut.”  _ (“Yes everything is fine”) _ He confirmed with a nod. Grindelwald’s cruel, icy blue eyes suddenly turned towards Tom’s own shade of blue and his breath caught in his throat. 

He had been prepared to deal with Hadrian. Eager, even, to have a new challenge. 

But he was definitely  _ not _ ready to face one of the most powerful and influential people in the wizarding world. Warning bells and red alarms were sounding in his head and screaming at him to  _ get out _ . It was a weird feeling, considering that it was usually _Tom_ who made  _ others _ feel wary of  _ him _ . Carefully looking at Grindelwald, who was less than 3 feet away from him, he couldn’t help but feel like he was in the territory and presence of a much bigger, much tougher predator. It brought up feelings from his past- from the orphanage. Back when he was  _ weak _ . He did not like the sudden resurfaced sensation and he swallowed the ball of resentment. 

“And who is this? One of your friends that you’ve made, Harry?” Grindelwald questioned his protégé with a frown, while staring down and evaluating the unknown person in front of him and Hadrian. 

“Er ist nur eine Person die mit mir reden wollte.”  _ (“He is just a person that wanted to speak with me”) _ He answered. Grindelwald glanced at Tom suspiciously. Feeling mildly awkward that he couldn’t understand what they were saying and feeling the sense that he was intruding on a private conversation, Tom was unsure about what to do. He thought he was ready to play with the powerful, the most elite, but right now, he couldn’t help but think that he was way in over his head, as if he had overestimated his skill to swim after playing in the kiddie pool, and suddenly jumped into the deep end. Making up his mind that it would be more beneficial if he interacted with them instead of staying quiet, like his instincts were screaming at him to do, he introduced himself to the imposing figure in front of him. 

“My name is Tom Riddle, Lord Grindelwald, and it’s a pleasure to meet you and your protégé.” He said politely, ignoring the way Grindelwald scowled at the mention of his last name. He formally bowed as a sign of respect to a Lord and waited to see what their response would be. He wouldn’t dare to push and prod the wizard who single handedly reformed the dark arts into what they are now. 

“Yes, well, Harrison and I must be meeting other people” He muttered, continuing to glower at him. He placed his hand at the nape of Harrison’s neck and led him away from Tom and towards a group of people, who Tom recognized as newly elected Minister Fawley, Lord Black, Lady Zabini, Lord Carrow, Lady Selwyn, Lord Lestrange, Lord Nott, and Lord Malfoy- some of the most elite in wizarding society. Tom forced himself not to stare at the powerful aura that the group exuded- to retain some of his dignity after that  _ humiliating _ meeting, and sneered at the many other people who were gazing at the group in blatant envy and desire.

He retreated back to Abraxas’s side and conversed with the others his age until it was time to eat. A long, thin table appeared in the center of the ballroom with the names of everyone’s placement engraved into each chair with silver. The murmuring slowed as everyone found their seating arrangement. Which wasn't that difficult, Tom noted, since it was a physical representation of the hierarchy. The host, Lord Malfoy, was at the head of the table, with the most powerful starting the other two sides of the table. Unsurprisingly, Lord Grindelwald was to the right of Lord Malfoy, while Lord was seated across from him, to Lord Malfoy’s left.Tom wasn’t shocked at finding his name at one of the last chairs of the table, near the other students and hiers. He was still, afterall, a halfblood, and still considered a child at that. 

As Tom was walking to his seat, he heard Grindelwald and Hadrian speaking to each other, near him. Making no indication that he was listening, he started to eavesdrop on their conversation and slowed his pace so that he could pay closer attention. 

“Harry, you should go sit with the other children,” Grindelwald suggested firmly. Tom heard, rather than saw, Harrison huff exasperatedly at being called a “child.” 

“Why can’t I sit with you? I don’t feel like speaking alone with these foreigners.” He grumbled back insubordinately. Tom chanced a peak over his shoulder at the two and saw Grindelwald’s face start to darken. He seized Harrison’s upper arm in an unyielding grip to get his attention.

“Harrison, you will go sit over there at the end of the table and you will talk with the other children,” He ordered in a demanding tone, “And that’s  _ final _ .”

Harrison winced at his mentor’s tone and at the displeased look on his face, and conceded.

“Jawohl”  _ (“Yes Sir”) _ He ducked his head. Grindelwald released his arm and gave a firm push towards their end of the table. 

“Und sei vorsichtig mit diesem blauäugigen Jungen. Ich kann sehen, dass er hinterhältig ist. Bleib weg von ihm.”  _ (“And be careful around that blue eyed boy. I can tell that he’s a sneaky one. Stay away from him.”) _ Grindelwald warned Hadrian, who was facing away from him. 

Tom was very startled when Harrison’s intense emerald eyes locked with his own blue for the second time that night. He was even more shocked, and admittedly panicked, when he saw that Harrison was heading towards him. He masked his internal turmoil by giving a captivating smile that rarely ever failed to win people over. 

“Hello  _ Herr _ Riddle, I remember you saying that if I needed anything that I could come to you for help? Well, would you mind if I sat with you during the banquet?” Harrison asked innocently. He stared up at him expectantly, awaiting Tom’s response. 

“Of course not. Everyone will be thrilled to meet you. Right this way.” Tom guided Harrison down the stretch of room and ignored the astonished looks he was getting for leading the heir of Grindelwald to the end of the table. 

Tom suddenly realized how dangerous of a game he was playing when he saw Harrison look back and throw a mix between a smug and mischievous look at his mentor. He saw Grindelwald give his apprentice a dark look that expressed his ire and great displeasure- but his hands were effectively tied. He couldn’t create a scene right in the middle of a celebratory occasion, even if he  _ was _ the most influential person in Europe- it would be all over the papers before the banquet even served the second dish. Tom suddenly understood that somehow  _ he _ was the pawn in  _ their _ game of two and reassessed the boy- no, opponent- in front of him. Now he could clearly see that he had made a severe mistake in underestimating Hadrian Potter. Trying to stop his hands from shaking, he reached out and pulled out the chair next to his, and pushed it in once Hadrian was seated. 

“Vielen Dank,”  _ (“Thank you very much”) _ Hadrian said politely and gave him an easy smile. Assuming that Hadrian had just said something complimentary, Tom just gave a pleasant smile in return and nodded. 

Tom  _ really _ needed to start to learn German. Or atleast search for a spell that would allow him to understand other languages. 

“Heir Grindelwald, would you like some roasted pheasant?” Tom asked with a good amount of respect coloring his voice. 

“Yes please, that would be wonderful.” Tom went to serve Hadrian, when his arm was suddenly grabbed. Unused to having someone touch him without his permission, he couldn’t stop himself in time from showing the slightest of flinches and stiffened considerably. He met those brilliant eyes and spotted the upturned corner of his mouth, ghosting a hint of a smirk. 

“And please..... Call me Harry.” 


End file.
